LEYENDAS DE UN HÉROE
by NATHANAEL 1
Summary: ES LA HISTORIA DE UN CHICO NORMAL HASTA QUE UN DÍA SU VIDA TOMA UN GIRO INESPERADO CONVIRTIÉNDOLO EN HÉROE
1. Chapter 1

ERA UN DIA NORMALEN LA VIDA DE RIQUI EL ERA UN NI O NORMAL DE UNOS 14 A OS QUE IBA A LA SECUNDARIA COMO CUALQUIER OTRO TENIA CALIFICASIONES QUE AUNQUE NO ERAN LAS MEJORES ERAN ALGO BUENAS PERO AUNQUE FUERA UN NI O NORMAL ESE DIA CAMBIARIA TODA SU VIDA.  
10:AM EN PUNTO LEILA - RIQUI YA PARATE .  
GRITABA SU MAMA.  
RIQUI - YA BOY MAMA.  
GRITABA RIQUI Y ASI COMO ASI SE PARO SE FROTO LOS OJOS LOS ABRIO Y SE FUE A BA AR SALIO SE BISTIO Y BAJO A LA COCINA TOMO UN PANQUE DE CHOCOLATE CON NUEZ EL CUAL HERA SU FABORITO Y GRITO RIQUI - MAMA LLA ME VOI A LA SECU DIJO GRITANDO LEILA SI NO SE TE OLBIDE NO YEGAR TARDE ESTA BES REQUERDA QUE BAMOS A HIR AL PARQUE NUEBO QUE ESTA A DIEZ CUADRAS RIQUI - SI MAMA Y RECUERDA BA AR A TINA Y DILE A MI HERMANA LESLIE QUE RECOJA SU CUARTO BOY A TRAER A RYTA LLA LO SABES Y NO QUIERO QUE BEA QUE MI CASA ES UN TIRADERO ESO ME DARIA MUCHA PENA LEILA - ESTA BIEN Y NO QUIERO QUE LLEGEN TARDE POR ANDAR DANDOSE DE BESOS EN LA SECUNDARIA RIQUI - NO MAMA COMO CRES GRITO SONROJADO Y SE FUE A LA SECU.  
? - TRASGO ESTAS SEGURO DE QUE ESTO ES UN HEROE DIJO UN SER ORIBLE ESPANTOSO UN DEMONIO GIGANTE TRASGO - SI AMO SEGUN EL SAGRADO CODEX ESTE ES UNO DE LOS 30 HEROES QUE SEGUN LA PROFECIA LO BA A DESTRUIR ? - YA LO BEREMOS TRASGO YA LO BEREMOS MANDA A UNOS BIRTOLDS JAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJA RIQUI - PASAME EL BALON LEO PASAME EL BALON GRITABA NUESTRO HEROE ENTUSIASMADO LEO - TOMA EN EL TOQUE PARA QUE TERMINARA LA ULTIMA CLASE TODOS SALIAN CORRIENDO PUES ERRA FIN DE SEMANA Y NO AVIA CLASES POR SUSPENSION DE LABORES NI EL LUNES NI EL MARTES POR LO QUE TODOS ETABAN MUI FELICEZ RIQUI - RITA RITA RITA - O HOLA RIQUI RIQUI - HOLA RITA ESTAS LISTA PARA IR AL PARQUE DIJO NUESTRO HEROE MUY EMOSIONADO DANDOLE UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA RITA - QUE EL PARQUE LO LAMENTO RIQUI PERO NO PODRE IR DIJO RITA CON DESEPSION RIQUI - QUE COMO ES POSIBLE ABIAMOS PLANIADO ESTE BIAJE POR CASI DOS MESE DIJO RIQUI EN UN TONO DESEPSIONANTE RITA - LO LAMENTO PERO ES QUE MI ABUELA SE PUSO MAL Y LA BAN ATENR QUE OPERAR Y BAMOS A IR A BISITARLA A LSA VEGAS Y NO BOI A BOLBER ASTA EL MARTES CUANDO INISIEN LAS CLASES DENUEBO RIQUI - ESTA BIEN ASTA LUGO DIJO RIQUI DANDOLE UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA Y RITA SE FUE ASI RIQUI TRISTE IBA DE REGRESO A SU CASA POR EL CAMINO LARGO CUANDO DE REPENTE UNA ESFERA DE FUEGO SE DIRIGIO ASIA EL Y DERREPENTE UN JOBEN APARECIO EN FRENTE DE EL Y PARTIO EN DOS LA ESFERA CON UNA ESPADA QUE ERA NEGRA COMO LA NOCHE - LARGO DE AQUI NI O DIJO EL CON UNA BOS FUERTE MIENTRAS DABA OTRO ESPADASO Y DESTRUIA A LO QUE PARECIA UNA ARA A CON ALAS DE FUEGO Y OJOS ROJOS RIQUI - QUIEN ERES TU LE PREGUNTO AL EXTRA O EN ESO EL SACO UN ESPESIE DE TABLED PEQUE A Y GRITO AL AIRE NIVEL ESPADASO NECRO I MATO A OTRA DE ESAS COSAS RARAS CON ALAS EN ESO OTRAS SINCO DE ESAS COSAS APARECIERON Y CALLERON ENSIMA DEL TIPIO MISTERIOSO DEJANDOLO INMOBIL Y FUERON POR RIQUI CUANDO UNA DE ESAS COSA LO ATACO EL EMPESO A BRILLAR CON UNA GRAN INTENSIDAD TAN PODEROSA QUE DE EL EMERJIO UN ESPADA DORADA Y UN TABLED PARECIDA A LA DEL MUCHACHO RARO PERO ESTA ERA DE COLOR ROJO Y DESIA NIVEL 1 QUE DEMONIOS GRITO RIQUI MIENTRAS EL CHICO LE DIJO APRIETA EL PODER 1 DE TU CLASTRER EL ISO CASO Y APRETO LO PRIMERO QUE BIO Y DE REPENTE GRITO SIN SABER POR QUE ESPADASO CHITARE Y MATO A UNA DE ESAS COSAS Y ASIA SU CUERPO SE DIRIGIO UNA LUS Y CUANDO LA TOCO LA CLASTRER SUBIO UNA BARRA AZUL ASTA EL FINAL Y PUSO NIVEL DOS APRNDISTE CURA PERO DE REPENTE UNA DE ESAS COSAS LO ATRAPO EN SUS REDES Y CUANDO LO IBA A ATACAR CON UNA BOLA DE FUEGO APARECIO UNA NI A DE UNOS DOS A OS MALLOR QUE EL SACO SU CLASTRER Y GRITO NIVEL 6 GOLPE ESPADA TILARIO U ATACO A ESAS COSAS CON UNA ESPADA DE LO QUE PARECIA LABA Y MATO A LAS DOS QUE SOBRABAN Y EL OTRO TIPO DIJO - GRASIAS TIF SI NO LLEGAS EN EL ULTIMO INSTANTE NOS MATAN BERDAD CHICO GRITO MIENTRAS BEIA A RIQUI ATERRADO POR LO QUE ACABABA DE OQURRIR RIQUI - QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO TRANQUILO CHICO DIJO TIFANI MIENTAS BEIA LA ESPADA DE ORO DEL CHICO BEO QUE LLOUNA TE ENCONTRO CHICO RIQUI - QUE ME ENCONTRO Y POR QUE DISES ESO TIF - ESA ESPADA Y ESE CLASTRER SALIERON DE TU INTERIOR NO CHICO RIQUI - QUE ESTO SI POR QUE LLOUNA - POR QUE ESO SICNIFICA QUE ERES UNO DE LO RRISCLER RIQUI - DE LOS QUE DESIA NUESTRO HEROE SORPRENDIDO TIF - DE LOS RRISCLER UN HEROE QUE FUE ELEJIDO PARA DESTRUIR A LA OSCURIDAD DE UNA BES POR TODAS RIQUI - LLO NO ENTIENDO NADA TIF - BUENO NO IMPORTA POR HAORA CUIDATE LAS ESPALDAS MA ANA BE AL PARQUE PARA QUE TE EXPLIQUEMOS CON MAS CALMA OQUEI BAI RIQUI DIJO RRISCLER PERO NO LE IMPORTO BIO LA HORA Y SE ECHO A CORRER AL LLEGAR A SU CASA LEILA - RIQUI CASI NO LLEGAS A TIEMPO BE A CAMBIARTE OLLE Y RITA RIQUI - NO PUDO BENIR MAMA PERO ME PROMETIO QUE LO ENMENDARIA BUENO BOI A CAMBIARME GRITO LEILA - BUENO ESTA BIEN HIJO DESPUES DE ESO PASO TODO EL DIA PENSANDO EN QUE ABIA SUSEDIDO EN LA CALLE PERO AL IRSE A DORMIR LE DIO MENOR IMPORTANSIA FIN DEL CAPITULO 1 BUENO AMIGOS HOLA SOY NATHANAEL Y ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ALGUN COMENTARIO QUE TENGAN DEJENMELO Y SI TIENEN IDEAS DE PERSONAJES NO DUDEN EN MANDARMELOS CLARO LO UNICO QUE PIDO ES QUE ME DIGAN EL NOMBRE SI ES UNO DE LOS HEROES MENSIONADOS Y SI ES ASI 2 PODERES Y UNA ESPADA CREATIBA COMO DE DIAMANTES O ALGO PO EL ESTILO GRACIAS

NATALIIAESPADA DIAMANTE AZUL LV 14 KATT ARCO MAJICO FLECHAS DE CUARSO LV 15 EL DIABLIN DEMONIO ESPADA DE ENERGIA OSCURA LV 14 


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2 ESTO ES REAL?  
RIQUI - QUE ESTA TODO OSCURO NO VEO NADA MAS QUE UN PASIOLLO A DONDE LLEVARA QUE ES ESO DEMONIOS DERREPENTE SALIERON CREATURAS ORRIBLES DE LA OSCURIDAD RIQUI - QUE NO ALEJENSE CLASTRER NIVEL 2 ESPADASO CHITARE DERREPENTE MATO A UNA DE ESAS CRIATURAS PERO SEGIAN LLEGANDO MAS Y LO ATRAPARON 12:AM RIQUI - NO NO NO NO Y EL DESPERTO TODO SUDOROSO ESPANTADO PERO TODO ABIA SIDO UN SUE O LEILA - QUE RIQUI ESTAS BIEN GRITO SU MADRE ASUSTADA AL OIR EL GRITO EMITIDO POR SU HIJO RIQUI - SI MA NO TE PREOCUPES TODO ESTA BIEN LEILA - BUENO ENTONSES BAJA A DESAYUNAR NI O Y CAMBIATE LA PIJAMA RIQUI - ESTA BIEN MABAJO EN UN SEGUNDO ENTONSES RIQUI SE CAMBIO SE PUSO UNOS JEANS AZULES Y UNA CAMISA MUI LINDA QUE DESIA AMO EL ROCK DE COLOR NEGRO Y UNOS NIKE AZULES CON BLANCO MUY LINDOS ENTONSES BAJO A LA COSINA Y AI ESTABAN SUS ERMANAS LESLI Y TINA JUNTO A SU MAMA TINA QUE TENIA 4 A OS TRAIA UNA FALDA DE PUNTOS VERDES Y UNA BLUSITA BLANCA POR OTRO LADO SU ERMANA LESLI TENIA 15 A OS Y USABA UNA FALDA DE MEXCLILLA UNAS MEDIAS BLANCAS Y UNA BLUSA PEGADITA DE COLOR AMARILLO 3 PULSERAS EN UNA MANO Y 2 EN OTRA LESLI - ALFIN YEGAS ERMANITO SIRBETE SEREAL UPS ME ACABE LA LECHEPERDON DIJO SU ERMANA CON GRAN SARCASMO DEBIDO A QUE ELLOS NO SE LLEBABAN MUY BIEN RIQUI - NO IMPORTA NO BOI A DESALLUNAR HOY MAMA ME DAS PERMISO DE IR AL PARQUE LEILA - POR QUE TAN APURADO HIJO FUIMOS ALLER RIQUI - LLA LO SE MAMA PERO COMO TE DIJE ALLER SE ME OLBIDO MI PULSERA LEILA - Y POR QUE TE LLEBAS ESA MOCHILA RIQUI - ES QUE BOI A IR A LA BAIA Y BOY A TOMAR MAS CONCHAS PORQUE TINA ME PERDIO LAS OTRAS LESLI - SI MAMA LLO PUDO SALIR A VER A LINK TERMINANDO DE DESALLUNAR SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII BAMOS HOY CUMPLIMOS 6 MESES DE NOVIOS SSSSSSIIIIIIIII LEILA - ESTA BIEN LOS DOS PUEDEN SALIR PERO LLEGEN ANTES DE LAS 8:30PM ESTA BIEN Y LOS DOS GRITARON SIMULTANEA MENTE OKEY MIENTRAS SALIAN DE LA CASA RIQUI SOLO BIO QUE SU ERMANA SE ALEJABA PARA OTRO LADO EL IBA FELIS DE SABER QUE LE EXPLICARIAN QUE ABIA SUSEDIDO ALLER DEREPENTE SACO SU ESPADA Y SU TLASTRER PERO DE REPENTE APARESIERON DOS MONSTRUOS PARESIDOS A LOS TROLS DE SUS JUEGOS DE VIDEO Y LA TLASTRER MARCO UNA IMAJEN DE LOS DOS DONDE DESIA TROLS DE PANTANO LV 3 LOQUE SIGNIFICABA NIVEL PERO EN ESO EL ABALANSO SU ESPADA CONTRA ELLOS DOS UNO SALTO Y LO ESQUIBO PERO EL OTRO NO TUBO TANTA SUERTE Y EL GOLPE LE DIO DIRECTO RIQUI ABIA QUEDADO IMPRESIONADO ESA COSA SE PARO COMO SI NADA Y SU BARRA DE BIDA SOLO ABIA BAJADO 5 DE 38 Y DEREPENTE TOMO SU TLASTRER Y APRETO SU ATAQUE ESPESIAL LV 2 ESPADASO CHITARE Y LE DIO AL TROL QUE ABIA ESQUIBADO EL PRIMER ATAQUE Y EN ESO LA TLASTRER PUSO GOLPE CRITICO Y EL TROL SE ISO SENISAS TROL1 - HERMANO TE BENGARE DIJO MIENTRAS GRITABA POR LA MALDAD Y SE ABALANSABA SOBRE RIQUI A LO QUE EL REACSIONO RAPIDO Y DETUBO EL ATAQUE Y LO GOLPEO EN LA CARA EL TROL CALLO Y RIQUI LE CLAVO LA ESPADA RIQUI - TOMA ESTO DIJO MIENTRAS DESAPARESIA EL TROL DERREPENTE TOCO LAS DOS ESFERAS QUE SALIERON DE LOS TROLS Y SE LLENARON DOS BARRAS COMPLETAS Y LA TLASTRER DIJO NL 4 GOLPE FURIA APRENDIDO EL DIJO RIQUI - QUE LOCO ESTUBO ESO CON UNA BOS ALGO BURLONA EN ESO SE FUE CORRIENDO Y AL LLEGAR AL PARQUE ENCONTRO A TIF LLOUNA Y A OTROS DOS CHICOS RAROS RUIQUI - HOLA TIF OLA LLOUNA QUIEN SON ESOS DOS DIJO RIQUI CON INTRIGA TIF - QUIEN ELLOS BUENO EL ES FERNANDO Y ELLA ES YESENIA DIJO TIFANI CON ALGO DE ENTUSIASMO FERNANDO ERA DE LA EDAD DE RIQUI ERA UN POCO MAS ALTO QUE EL CON PELO NEGRO OJOS ROJOS Y CON UN BUEN FISICO YESENIA ERA MAS JOBEN QUE EL POR DOS MESES TENIA UNA ESTATURA UN POCO MENOR A LA DE EL SUS OJOS ERAN COLOR AVELLANA Y NO FLACA NI GORDA UNA JOBEN MUI BELLA PERO A ESTO RIQUI LE DIO UNA MENOR IMPORTANCIA RIQUI - ELLOS TAMBIEN SON RRISCLER TIF - SI TAMBIEN LO SON ELLOS SON DE LOS TRES MAS PODEROSOS RIQUI - DE LOS TRES DIJO SORPRENDIDO TIF - SI DE LOS TRE EL TERSERO ES UNA MUJER COMO DE TU EDAD SU LV ES DE 16 Y ES ALGO IMPRESIONANTE NO NOS ABIAN ATACADO DESDE QUE APARECIO UNO DE NOSOTROS Y TU FUISTE EL ULTIMO Y ELLA NO ESTABA PRESENTE RIQUI - Y POR QUE NO PUDO ESTAR AQUI EL DIA DE HOY TIF - NO LO SABEMOS ES QUE DESDE ALLER SE FUE A BISITAR UN PARIENTE EMFERMO Y NO BA A REGRESAR ASTA EL MARTES LLOUNA - LLA SE ME A OCURRIDO ALGO ENLISTAR NUESTROS LV COMO LO ASEMOS SIEMPRE DE RUTINA CUANDO ESTA NUESTRO LIDER TIF - ESTABIEN PARA MATAR UN POCO EL TIEMPO NO ES MALA IDEA BIEN EMPESEMOS CON EL NOVATO RIQUI - LLO LLA SOY LV 4 DESDE ASE UNOS MINUTOS LLOUNA - LLO SOI LLOUNA Y MI LV ES 7 DESDE ALLER EN LA TARDE TIF - LLO SOY LV 9 DESDE ASE DOS DIAS FERNANDO - LLO SOY LV 13 DESDE ALLER YESI - YO SOY LV 14 DESDE ANTIER EN LA NOCHE DESPUES DE ESTO NUESTROS HEROES SE PUSIERON A PLATICAR PERO EN ESO TIF ESCANEO CON SU CLASTLER LA SIUDAD PERO EN ESO TIF - CHICOS AY SINCO TROLS Y DOS BIRTOLS RIQUI - QUE RAYOS SON LOS BIRTOL TIF - SON COMO LAS ARA AS CON LAS QUE PELEASTE ALLER EN LA TARDE RIQUI - ESTA BIEN ME QUIERO BENGAR DE ESAS MALDITAS COSAS BAMOS Y EN ESO RIQUI SE ECHO A CORRER SIN CHISTAR MIENTRAS LOS OTRO VEIAN SU ENTUSIASMO EN ESO TIF DIJO TIF - BAMOS CHICOS NO SE QUEDEN PASMADOS Y TODOS SE ECHARON A CORRER ATRAS DE ELLOS PERO RIQUI LLA LES LEBABA DOS CALLES DE BENTAJA CUANDO DE REPENTE SE ESTRELLO CON UNO DE LOS TROLS Y LOS DOS CALLERON PERDIENDO EL TROL 1 PT DE VIDA RIQUI - MUERE MALDITO TLASTRER LV4 ESPADASO CHITARE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Y DEREPENTE PARTIO AL TROL EN DOS Y APSORBIO SU ALMA PERO LAS DOS ARA AS LE CALLERON ENSIMA Y EL GRITO RIQUI - QUE DEMONIOS ERAN MAS CHICAS LAS OTRAS DOS NO IMPORTA GOLPE FURIA PERO EN ESO LA ARA A LO ESQUIBO Y SE ABALANSO SOBRE EL ENREDANDOLO EN SUS REDES LO CUAL LO DEJO INMOBIL PERO EN ESO LLEGO TIFANI TIF - TRANQUILO AMIGO LLO TE ALLUDO DIJO MANDANDOLE UNA SONRISA COKETA PERO A ESTO RIQUI NO LE PRESTO ATENCION SE CONSENTRO EN LA BATALLA Y EN ESO SHAAK SHAAK TIFANI ROMPI LAS TELARA AS CON SU ESPADA RIQUI - SI LA HAS ROTO GRACIAS PERO EN LO QUE TIF SE QUEDABA BIENDO A RIQUI UNO DE LOS TROLS LA EMBISTIO Y CUANDO LA IBA A GOLPEAR RIQUI EBITO EL GOLPE CON SU CUERPO Y RIQUI DEBOLBIO EL ATAKE PERO CON MENOS FUERSA RIQUI ESTABA DEBIL Y SANGRANDO EN ESO FERNANDO YESENIA Y LLOUNA APARECIERON QUE PASO ESTAN BIEN DIJERON LOS TRES AL MISMO TIEMPO POR PREOCUPACIO RIQUI - SI ESTAMOS BIEN NO PASO NADA DIJO RIQU PERO EN ESO CALLO DESMALLADO POR LA PERDIDA DE SANGRE QUE LE ABIA CAUSADO LA ERIDA TIF - NOOOOOOO RIQUI ESTAS BIEN GRITO TIF MIENTRAS CORIA ASIA RIQUI Y AL LLEGAR A EL SINTIO SU PULSO UUUUUFFFFFF FERNANDO - ESTA BIEN EL CHICO TIF GRITO FERNANDO MIENTRAS PARTIA EN DOS A UNA DE ESAS ARA AS TIF - SI GRASIAS A DIOS SI SOLO SE DESMALLO PERO SI SIGE PERDIENDO SANGRE BA A MORIR DESANGRADO TENEMOS QUE CURARLO PERO DESPUES DE QUE DIJO ESO UNA ARA A ENREDO A LOS TRES QUE ACABABAN DE LLEGAR SOLO SOBRABAN LAS 2 RA AS Y UNO DE LOS TROLS Y ENTONSES LA ARA A LANSO SU ATAKE ESPECIAL GOLPE FINAL QUE ERA UNA BOLA ENORME DE FUEGO LANSO EL PODER PERO JUSTO CUANDO LOS IBA A TOCAR APARECIO UN HEROE SOLITARO Y DETUBO CON SU ESPADA LA GRAN BOLA Y DIJO ? - NO SON DEMASIADO CHICOS PARA JUGAR CON MONSTRUOS TODOS ABIAN QUEDDO PERPLEJOS QUIEN ERA EL COMO DETUBO ESE ATAQUE CUAL SERIA SU NOMBRE PENSABAN TODOS MENOS RIQUI QUE SEGIA DESMALLADO Y TIFANI QUE SEGIA CUIDANDO A RIQUI PERO DE REPENTE PASO ALGO QUE DEJO A TODOS AUN MAS PASMADOS EL TIPO CORTO A LOS TRES MONSTRUOS QUE SOBRABAN DE UN SOLO TAJO Y APSORBIO SUS ALMAS DERREPENTE SU TLASTRER DIJO AL HAIRE LV24 ALCANSADO LO QUE DEJO MAS PERPLEJOS ESE LV ERA MAS ALTO QUE EL DE SU JEFA POR MUCHO YESENIA - QUIEN ERES DIJO MIENTRAS LO CONTEMPLABA DAVID - QUIEN LLO SOY DAVID PORQUE PREGUNTAS ERMOSURA DIJO CON UNA BOS BURLONA MIENTRAS BEIA DE REOJO A LA CHICA FERNANDO - BALLA TU NIVEL ES MUY ALTO TE DEBIO COSTAR MUCHO TRABAJO NO DAVID - SI LA BERDAD PARA EL TIEMPO QUE LLEBO SIENDO RISCLER MI LV ES PATETICO YESENIA - PUES CUANTO TIEMPO LLEBAS SIENDO UNO DE LOS HEROES DAVID - POR QUE TANTO INTERES A TODO ESTO LINDA NISIQUIERA ME CONOSES Y LLA ME ESTAS ASIENDO UN INTERROGATORIO DIJO ENOJADO MIENTRAS QUE YESENIA SE SONROJABA POR LO QUE LE ABIA DICHO LLOUNA - BUENO NO HAY TIEMPO TENEMOS QUE CURAR AL CHICO Y TODOS SABEN QUE LLO NO PUEDO POR MI LV TAN BAJ TIF - LLO ME ENCARGO DIJO TIFANI MIENTRAS SE ASERCABA SE ASERCABA Y LE DABA UN ABRASO PERO EN ESO EMPESO A BRILLAR Y LA ERIDA DE RIQUI SE SERO COMO POR ARTE DE MAJIA MIENTRAS LE DESIA AL OIDO TE DEBUELBO EL FABOR Y DERREPENTE SE TELETRANSPORTARON A LA CASA DE RIQUI A SU CUARTO Y TIF LO DEJO EN SU CUARTO DANDOLE UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA Y SE TELETRANSPOTO OTRA BES FUERA DEL CUARTO FIN DEL CAPITULO 2

GRACIAS POR LEER Y PORFA NO SEAN MUY DUROS CON LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA IRE APRENDIENDO Y MANDENME EN LOS REVIECS SUS PERSONAGES


	3. CAPITULO 3 AMOR

CAPITULO 3 DE CAMPAMENTO.  
RIQUI - QUE QUE PASA DONDE ESTOY AAAA EN MI CUARTO QUE MI CAMISA ESTA LLENA DE SANGRE PERO QUE NO TENGO NINGUNA ERIDA PERO SI EL TROL LLO ESTOY SEGURODE QUE

LEILA - RIQUI LLA DESPERTASTE RIQUI - QUE SI MAMA

LEILA - ESTAS BIEN CAMBIATE Y BAJA A DESALLUNAR

RIQUI - SI MAMA BOY EN UN MOMENTO ESPERAME Y ENTONSES RIQUI SE CAMBIO Y ESCONDIO LA CAMISA SANGRADA SE DEJO SU PANTALON Y SE PUSO UNA CAMISETA BLANCA Y UNA CHAMARRA DE COLOR AZUL OSCURO BAJO LAS ESCALERAS

RIQUI - MAMA COMO LLEGE NO RECUERDO BIEN ME DUELE LA CABESA

LEILA - A ESO CREISTE QUE TE IBA A REGA AR O ALGO ASI POR LLEGAR TARDE Y SUBISTE POR LA BENTANA Y TE QUEDASTE DORMIDO EN TU CAMA

RIQUI - AAAAA BUENO QUE BAMOS A DESALLUNAR EL DIA DE HOY

LEILA - HUEVOS CON TOCINO PAN TOSTADO CON JALEA Y JUGO DE NARANGA RECIEN EXPRIMIDO RIQUI - BALLA MAMA POR QUE UN DESALLUNO TAN BASTO QUIERES QUE ENGORDE JAJAJA LEILA - NO ES QUE HOY BAMOS CON TU TIA QUE BIVE EN CHICAGO Y SABES QUE EL ABION LLEGA ASTA LA NOCHE POR ESO TIENES QUE DESALLUNAR BIEN NO ME GUSTA QUE COMAN COMIDA DE AVION Y LO SABEN POR SIERTO NO BISTE ALLER A TU ERMANA NO A REGRESADO Y SOLO ME MANDO UN MENSAGE DE QUE NO IBA A PODER BENIR EN LA NOCHE RIQUI - NO MAMA SOLO LA BI CUANDO SE FUE CON SU NOVIO EN ESO EL TIMBRE DE LA CASA SONO INTERUMPIENDO SU CHARLA LEILA FUE A ABRIR ERA DAVID LEILA NO SABIA QUIEN HERA LE DEJO UNA CARTA Y SE FUE SIN DESIR NADA LEILA - QUE ES ESTO RIQUI - QUIEN ERA MAMA GRITO RIQUI CON EMOSION LEILA - ERA UN CHICO ALTO DEJO ESTA CARTA ES PARA TI RIQUI NO ME CONOSES APARECI ALLER CUANDO TE DESMALLASTE SOLO TE QUIERO DESIR QUE EL EQUIPO BA A IR DE CAMPAMENTO PARA ENTRENAR EN EL BOSQUE Y SUBIR DE NIBEL BAMOS A IR DOS DIAS REGRESAMOS EL MARTES EN LA MA ANA ANTES DE LAS 5 AM SI BAS A IR BUSCANOS EN 15 MINUTOS EN EL PARQUE SI NO NOS ENCUENTRAS BAMOS ASIA EL ESTE A I TE MANDA UN SALUDO TIF JAJAJA TORTOLOS

RIQUI NO LE PRESTO ATENCION AL FINAL SOLO A LO QUE LE ABIAN DICHO QUE IBAN A IRSE DOS DIAS A ENTRENAR PENSO COMO IBA AIR SI IBA A IR A BISITAR A SU TIA PERO EN ESO PENSO RIQUI - MAMA LEILA - SI RIQUI QUE SUSEDE RIQUI - CUANTOS DIAS BAMOS A IR CON MI TIA LEILA - MMMMMMMMM DOS DIAS PORQUE REGRESAMOS EL MARTES AL LAS 5:30PM RIQUI - ES QUE BAN A IR UNOS AMIGOS CON SUS PAPAS AL BOSQUE Y REGRESAMOS EL MARTES POR LA TARDE COMO A LAS 6 Y TE IBA A PREGUNTAR SI PUEDO IR I NOS BEMOS EL MARTES SIIIIIIII LEILA - ESTA BIEN ASI SEREMOS MENOS PROBLEMA PA TU TIA PERO LLEBA COMIDA TE DEJARE ALGUNAS COSAS AQUI MIENTRAS BAS A PONER TUS COSAS EN UN MALETA RIQUI - ESTA BIEN MAMA NO TE PREOCUPES BAJO EN 10 MINUTOS CON TODO PREPARADO 10 minutos despues RIQUI - LLA BAJE MAMA LEILA - ESTA BIEN BAY TE DEJE TODO EN LA COCINA RIQUI - ESTA BIEN MAMA NOS BEMOS Y EN ESO ENTRO A LA COSINA Y BIO BEINTE TOPERS CON COMIDA Y LOS GUARDO TODOS LE SOBRABA ESPASIO EN LA MALETA PUES SOLO LLEBABA SU ESPADA SU TLASTRER Y DOS CAMISAS Y UNOS PANTALONES GRISES DESPUES DE GUARDAR TODO FUE Y YA SE ABIAN IDO TODOS MENOS TIF QUE SE ABIA QUEDADO A ESPERAR A RIQUI AL PARECER ELLA SENTIA ALGO POR EL PERO NO SE ATREVIA A DESIRSELO POR QUE LO ABIA CONOCIDO ASE MUY POCO APARTE ELLA NO SABIA SI EL TENIA NOVIA TIF - HOLA RIQUI ESTAS MEJOR RIQUI - QUE SI BUENO NOS BAMOS DIJO RIQUI SONROJADO POR QUE SE PREOCUPABA POR EL TIF PERO BUENO LE DIO MINIMA IMPORTANCIA ASTA QUE A LA MITAD DEL CAMINO TIF LO TOMO DE LA MANO PERO EL SE LIMITO A EMPUJAR SU MANOMIENTRAS SE SONROJABA EL ENTENDIO PERFECTAMENTE LO QUE PASABA NO PODIA CREERLO LE GUATABA A TIF PERO AUNQUE ERA MUY BELLA NO PODIA EL TENIA NOBIA Y LA QUERIA MUCHOI NO PODIA FALLARLEEL LA AMABS SUNQUE TENIAN SUS DIFERENCIAS EL NO PODIA ASERLE ESTO Y CONTROLO SUS IMPULSO PERO EN ESO CUANDO IBAN A LLEGAR TIF LE DIO UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA DAVID - NO DEBES ASER ESO NI A DIJO DAVID QUE ESTABA EN UN POSTE POSTRADO TIF - A TI QUE TE IMPORTA NI O TONTO RIQUI - EL TIENE RASON TIF - QUE POR QUE DAVID - POR QUE EL TIENE NOVIA TIF - QUE ESO ES SIERTO RIQUI RIQUI - SI ES BERDAD TIF - A LLO LO SIENTO LLO TIF SE SONROJO MUCHO LE ABIA DADO UN BESO A ALGUIEN CON NOVIA PERO ELLA SE LANSO A CORRER RIQUI NO LA TRATO DE PARAR Y EN ESO DAVID - QUE BOCHORNOSO BIEJO POR ESO LLO PREFIEROLAS BATALLAS RIQUI - PARESE QUE NO UBIERAS TENIDO NOVIA NUNCA JAJAJA DAVID - CALLATE NO TE METAS EN MI BIDA PERSONAL JAJAJA RIQUI - BUENO BAMONOS LLA SI NO NUNCA ALCANSAREMOS A LOS DEMAS DAVID - ESTA BIEN CORRAMOS BEREMOS QUIEN ES MAS RAPIDO Y SALIERON CORRIENDO SIN PREOCUPARSE DE NADA RIQUI - JAJA YO CORRO MAS RAPIDO DAVID-ESO CRES EEEE DIJO DAVID MIENTRAS SALTABA ASIA UN POSTE DE LUS DAVID - JA NO QUE CORRIAS MAS RAPIDO RIQUI - ESO ES TRAMPA JAJAJA PERO MIENTRAS QUE LOS DOS SE ENCONTRABAN DESPREOCUPADOSNO SABIAN QUE ALGIEN LOS OPSERBABA LLOUNA - ALFIN YEGAN OIGAN SABEN POR QUE TIF YORABA RIQUI - DONDE ESTA DAVID - NO SEAS INDISCRETO Y SE SENSIBLE ESTA BIEN RIQUI - SI LO SE DIJO RIQUI SONROJADO LLOUNA - SE FUE PARA ESE ARBOL ATRAS DE ESOS TRES RIQUI - BUELBO EN UN RATO DAVID ME ASES UN FABOR DAVID - LLA SE YO ME ASEGURO DE QUE NADIE SE ASERQUE NI YO RIQUI - GRACIAS BUELBO EN UN INSTANTE Y EN ESO FUE ASIA DONDE SE ENCONTRABA TIFANI PERO CUANDO SE ASERCO SE ESCUCHABAN UNOS SOLLOSOS COMO SI ALGUIEN LLORARA

RIQUI - TIF ETAS AQUI TIF - LARGATE NO QUIERO BERTE RIQUI - PERO SOLO QUIERO ABLAR TIF - QUE QUIERES

RIQUI - LO SIENTO TIF ES QUE YO TIF - NO LO LAMENTO YO POR ABERME ENAMORADO DE TI RIQUI - NO TIF NO DIGAS ESO ES QUE POR HAORA NO PUEDO LLA ESTOI APARTADO POR ASI DESIRLO

TIF - ESO NO IMPORTA YO SOY UNA TONTA RIQUI - NO ES QUE SOLO NO PODEMOS ESTAR JUNTOS POR HAORA AL PARESER ESTAS ULTIMAS PALABRAS RETUMBARON EN LA CABESA DE TIFANI POR QUE DEJO DE LLORAR

TIF - OSE QUE HAY UNA POSIBILIDAD

RIQUI - EEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMM TAL BES UNA PEQUE ITA

TIF - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SI SI SI SI SI SI Y TIF SE PARO Y ABRASO A RIQUI MUY DURO MIENTRAS GRITABA SI PERO DE REPENTE SE DIO CUENTA DE LO QUE ASIA ESTABA ABRSANDO A RIQUI TIF - HA YO LO SIENTO QUE PENA YO SOLO RIQUI - AM NO IMPORTA SOLO FUE TU EMOSION BUENO YO CREO QUE DEBEMOS REGRESAR CON LOS OTROS DIJO RIQUILOS DOS TENIAN UN SINGULAR RUBOR EN SUS MEJIYAS ENESO PASARON UNOS MINUTOS CUANDO BOLBIERON CON LO CHICOS LLOUNA - YA TE SIENTES MEJOR TIF TIFANI - SI YA ME SIENTO MEJOR EN ESO TODOS PARTIERON A SU ABENTURA PARA EL BOSQUE


End file.
